This project is important because it provides the public, Congress, and scientific commiunities with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with U.S. tax dollars and about opportunities to participate in clinical research. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR Office of Communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments this year include: Production of Milestones and Landmarks publications in print and on line, which highlight CCR's most noteworthy research advances. Dozens of summaries of important peer-reviewed journal papers written for the lay public and other activities are shared via the website: https://ccr.cancer.gov/news. The office works with NCI's Office of Communications and Public Liaison to disseminate press releases and to inform the media about the research progress being made within CCR. CCR launched many new and redesigned web pages, and highlighted multiple patient stories. CCR also disseminates information to the public through social media including Twitter and NCI's Instagram and Facebook. The office also works collaboratively with many other NCI and NIH organizations, including the Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis; Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics; Office of Congressional and Government Relations; NCI at Frederick; NCI Office of Advocacy Relations; the NIH Office of Intramural Research; and the NIH Clinical Center. The office supported visits by interested Congressional staff, advocates, scientific collaborators and dignitaries. CCR provided articles for the NIH Record and the NIH Catalyst, contributed to articles for NIH/NCI publications and the NCI at Frederick's The Poster.